The Great Easter Egg Hunt
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. I wasn't in a good mood since my only friend who likes H.R. Pufnstuf on here left without telling me. :( Anyways, I know Easter is over, but I want to share this story. I hope you like it.


One day in Living Island, every resident was at the center of the island since the island's mayor, H.R. Pufnstuf was going to announce something interesting.

"Attention everyone," said Pufnstuf, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet down, please."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked straight at Pufnstuf.

"Thank you," said Pufnstuf. "My fellow islanders, as mayor of Living Island, I would like to say since today is Easter Sunday, I invite you all to participate in an Easter egg hunt."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Ludicrous Lion and I planned and organized the whole contest," said Pufnstuf.

"We sure did, Mayor Pufnstuf," said Ludicrous Lion, then saying to everyone, "The person who finds the most Easter eggs will get a prize. Whoever comes in 3rd place, will earn a one thousand button piece. In 2nd place, it will be 100 gold buttons. And the participant who comes in 1st place will earn a big mountain load of different kinds of our favorite candies."

Everyone cheered about the prizes.

"Will there be jellybeans, too, Mr. Ludicrous?" asked Julie Anna Jellybean.

"Yes, there will be jellybeans, Miss sweet little Julie," said Ludicrous, nodding his head. "We know you really love them."

Julie smiled big.

"Step right up, everyone," said Pufnstuf, grabbing some Easter egg baskets. "Come and get yourself a basket. The contest will begin in an hour."

Each person one by one got a medium-sized Easter egg basket so they can put the Easter eggs they found inside when the contest starts.

"I'm really excited to do the Easter egg hunt with everyone, are you, Jimmy?" Julie asked Jimmy.

"I sure am, Julie," said Jimmy, with a grin. "I have to at least get one of those great prizes."

"If only I can participate, too," said Freddy Flute, with a frown. "But I can't since I'm just a flute. Plus, I'm not big enough and have no arms to carry the basket full of eggs."

"Don't worry, Freddy," said Jimmy, patting his buddy in his shirt pocket. "Maybe you can be on my team when the contest starts. We can find some eggs together."

"Hey Pufnstuf!" Julie called out to Pufnstuf.

"Yes Julie?" Pufnstuf said, walking over to Julie and Jimmy.

"Who's going to hide the Easter eggs before the Easter egg hunt?" asked Julie.

"Ludicrous will," said Pufnstuf. "Since there is no one who wanted to hide all the eggs, he dropped out of the contest so he can do the job."

"Really?" asked Julie, getting a little bit confused. "But I thought it was always the Easter Bunny who hides all the eggs."

"Julie, there is no such thing as the Easter Bunny," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

"Yes there is, Jimmy," said Julie. "I saw him before. Back in my real home, whenever my mom and dad do an Easter egg hunt, I would peek out the window even though I wasn't suppose to. And I think I saw the Easter Bunny a few years ago."

"Julie, you really think the Easter Bunny went to your mansion and hid all the eggs?" asked Jimmy. "It could've been just your parents. I mean, my parents always hid the eggs when I was very little before I came to Living Island."

"Don't ruin my dreams, Jimmy!" said Julie, getting a little bit angry as she hit Jimmy in the arm.

"Oww!" said Jimmy, rubbing his arm. "Julie, that wasn't nice! You shouldn't hit people!"

"Sorry," said Julie, frowning.

"I forgive you," said Jimmy, with a sigh.

"Okay everyone!" Pufnstuf said to everyone, trying to get their attention by clapping his hands loudly. "The contest is going to begin in less than an hour! Why don't we all go back to our houses while Ludicrous hides the eggs around the island!"

"Okay Mayor Pufnstuf!" everyone said, nodding their heads.

Cling and Clang saluted to their leader.

In Pufnstuf's cave, while waiting for Ludicrous to hide all of the eggs for the Easter egg hunt, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Cling, and Clang did some things to distract them for getting bored. Pufnstuf was listening to some calm music while laying down on his bed. Jimmy was reading a book silently to himself. Julie was singing some songs while Freddy was playing his music in the background. And Cling and Clang were taking turns playing "Pac Man" on their little NES video games system while watching the game on the TV.

Meanwhile, far away from the cave, in Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo the Witch was in her lair spying on the gang in Pufnstuf's cave through the "Witchiepoo Image Machine" after hearing about the Easter egg hunt that was going to take place very soon. But she was mostly evesdropping on Julie and Freddy since she wanted them for their musical talents.

"Soon that little girl and my magical golden flute will be mine," said Witchiepoo, with a small evil laugh.

"How are you going to get them, Your Majesty?" asked Orson the Vulture.

"Yeah," said Seymour the Spider. "How?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked Witchiepoo. "Pufnstuf and Ludicrous planned a big Easter egg hunt today. Today is Easter, you know."

"Oooo really?!" said Orson, getting excited. "Easter is such a great day! We get to eat all kinds of candy that are inside the Easter eggs the Easter Bunny leaves for us!"

"There is no such thing as the Easter Bunny, you dingaling!" said Witchiepoo, wacking Orson with her magic wand. "It's a myth! The people who hides all the eggs are adults! And besides, I heard that Ludicrous is going to hide the eggs for the contest."

"How do you know that?" asked Orson.

"Yeah," said Seymour. "How do you know what's going on all the time?"

"Because my "Witchiepoo Image Machine" is very good at evesdropping on the good guys, you jolly grean dumb dumbs!" said Witchiepoo, wacking Orson and Seymour with her wand again. "You should know that already! I've done that ever since Jimmy and Freddy came to Living Island! Even Julie."

"Wait a minute," said Orson. "How does this have to do with Freddy Flute and Julie Jellybean? I'm getting confused and lost here."

"I was getting to that, you overgrown turkey," said Witchiepoo. "You see, we'll all enter the Easter egg hunt and try to get the prizes."

"You mean you want us to get the candy before everyone else does?" asked Orson.

"No, you fricasseed freak!" said Witchiepoo, twisting Orson's beak. "I'm gonna snatch Freddy Flute when he falls out of Jimmy's shirt pocket while trying to get an egg in a small and tight place. And for Julie, when I take her eggs out of her basket and when she isn't looking, I'll snatch her and bring her and my golden flute to my castle so neither one of them will get a prize. Because they should be all for me!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Orson.

"I'm sure, stupid!" said Witchiepoo. "Ahahahahaha! To the "Vroom Broom"!"

So Witchiepoo left the lair, went outside the castle, climbed into the "Vroom Broom", and drove the flying machine into the sky as they headed for the good side of the island where the Easter egg hunt was going to be held at.

Back at the good side of Living Island, everyone came to the center with their Easter egg basket as Pufnstuf said to eveyone, "Okay, my friends. Ludicrous has hid all of the wonderfully colorful eggs around the island. All you have to do is look around for an egg. And when you see one, grab it and quickly place it in your baskets. And remember, the person who gets the most eggs will get one of the prizes Ludicrous mentioned early. Now are you ready to go on an Easter egg hunt, eveyone?!"

"Yeah!" everyone said with their fists in the air.

"Great!" said Pufnstuf, getting his basket and held it in his hand. "Now let the Easter egg hunt begin!"

So everyone started to go around Living Island trying to find some Easter eggs to put inside their baskets.

"I found a pink egg!" cried Julie, picking up a sparkling pink egg that was near a bush. "And it's soooooooooo pretty and sparkly! I wonder which type of candy is inside it!"

So Julie carefully opened the egg and look inside. And inside the eggs were a few colorful jellybeans.

"Wow!" said Julie, all happily. "There's jellybeans in here! My favorite! I might as well eat one right now!"

So Julie grabbed a blue jellybean and started to move it towards her mouth. But right before her tongue can touch it, Pufnstuf snatched the jellybean out of her hand as he said to Julie, "Nuh uh uh. Oh no you don't, Julie."

"Hey!" said Julie, trying to retrieve the jellybean. "Pufnstuf! Give me back that jellybean! Give it!"

"Julie, you're not suppose to eat the candy until the contest is over," said Pufnstuf. "You're breaking one of the rules of the contest."

"But you didn't even tell us the rules!" said Julie, jumping up and down still trying to get the jellybean from Pufnstuf's hand. "Now please give me back the jellybean!"

"I did tell you the rules a few minutes ago," said Pufnstuf. "Don't lie by saying that you didn't hear them. Cause you did."

"Okay fine," said Julie, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry."

Then she quickly grabbed the jellybean from Pufnstuf's hand, placed it back into the egg, closed the egg, put it back into the basket, and ran away from Pufnstuf. But then, she accidentally ran into Cling and Clang and fell onto the ground.

"Oops," said Julie, standing back up. "Sorry Cling and Clang. I didn't watch where I was going. Anyways, have you found any Easter eggs yet?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads and showed Julie that they had 10 eggs in the basket they were sharing together.

"Wow," said Julie, looking at the eggs. "I'm jealous."

Cling and Clang got confused.

"I only found one," said Julie, sighing sadly. "I wish I found as much eggs as you did. But I didn't. I'm getting really bad at this game. Now I'm never going to get at least one prize.

Cling and Clang started to feel bad for Julie. Then they told her through hand signals that there are still plenty of eggs hiding around the island. So she still can find some eggs as she goes.

"Thanks Cling and Clang," said Julie, with a little smile. "I'll do it."

Then she started to walk away as she said to Cling and Clang while waving to them, "See you later, boys. Happy hunting."

Cling and Clang waved back to Julie and continued trying to find some more Easter eggs together.

"What was I thinking?" Julie said to herself. "I shouldn't of thought so negatively. Cling and Clang were right. There are still hundreds of eggs hiding in the island somewhere. I'm going to continue finding some eggs so I can get the prize. Oh, I would really love to get first place! Then I would get all of the delicious candy at the end! Mmm! I can't wait!"

So Julie continued to go around Living Island trying to find some Easter eggs to put into her basket. But when she found her 15th egg, she somehow found Freddy laying on the ground next to the tree Julie found the colorful egg at.

"Freddy?" said Julie, looking down at him. "What are you doing on the ground? Did you and Jimmy get lost?"

"No," said Freddy. "When Jimmy and one of the crustaceans found an egg at the same, I somehow fell out of Jimmy's pocket when he fell down as he was fighting with that crab over the egg. And now I can't find him."

"It's okay, Freddy," said Julie, picking Freddy up and placing him in her basket. "You can stay here with me until we reunite with Jimmy."

"Alright," said Freddy. "Thanks Julie."

"No problem, Freddy," said Julie, with a smile. "I just want to help my friends since I'm so caring."

"You sure are, Julie," said Freddy, smiling back. "Anyways, how many eggs have you found so far?"

"I've found 15 eggs already," said Julie, counting her eggs. "How many did you and Jimmy find?"

"We've found 18 eggs," said Freddy.

"So he has more than me by three, huh?" said Julie, not believing her eyes. "Well, I'm going to keep searching so I can beat him and get the number one prize. Hehehehehe."

"Okay then," said Freddy. "Let's keep searching for Easter eggs!"

"Alright!" said Julie.

But while she was running while trying to find some more Easter eggs, she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground as all of her Easter eggs that were each colors of the rainbow she found fell out of her basket.

"Oww!" said Julie, rubbing her knee. "That hurt!"

"Are you okay, Julie?" asked Freddy.

"I'm fine," said Julie, standing back up. "Ooo, that really hurt my knee."

"Sorry that you feel pain, Julie," said Freddy. "How about you pick up your eggs since they all fell out of your basket."

"Okay Freddy," said Julie. "But can you help me?"

"How can I help if I don't have any arms?" asked Freddy, all confused.

"Oops sorry," said Julie, with a nervous giggle. "How about you count the eggs as I pick each one of them up to make sure I have all 15 eggs."

"Sure Julie," said Freddy, agreeing. "Let's get to work so we can continue the hunt."

"You got it, Freddy," said Julie, nodding her head.

So Julie started to pick up each of her 15 Easter eggs one by one as Freddy was counting the eggs as Julie picked each one up and placed it into her basket. But while she was on her 10th egg, Witchiepoo appeared in front of her as Julie did a small scream and jump with fear.

"Well, well, well," said Witchiepoo, getting sneaky. "It's my little girl singer and my magical golden flute together."

"What are you doing here, Witchiepoo?!" asked Julie, stepping back from the witch. "Can't you see we're busy on an Easter egg hunt?! Besides, you're not invited! Now go away before I get our mayor to escort you back to your castle!"

"Oh, don't worry, my pretty," said Witchiepoo. "I'm not here to collect Easter eggs for the candy."

"What are you here for?" asked Julie, getting nervous.

"Yeah!" said Freddy, getting nervous as well. "What are you here for?!"

"I'm here to do this!" said Witchiepoo, grabbing Julie into her arms so she couldn't escape.

"HEY!" cried Julie, struggling to escape the witch's arm. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU WICKED OL' WITCH?! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BOIL YOU IN OIL!" yelled Witchiepoo, then saying to Orson and Seymour, "Orson! Seymour! Take Freddy out of the little brat's basket before Jimmy finds him!"

"Right away, our no good queen!" said Orson.

"Hey, let me go!" cried Freddy, as Seymour picked him up. "I'm going to call out for Jimmy if you don't put me down this instant!"

"Be quiet!" said Orson, placing his wing on Freddy's mouth.

"Now let's go back to my castle before all of those goodie two shoes find them!" ordered Witchiepoo, pointing to the straight direction. "To the "Vroom Broom"!"

Back where Jimmy was, he was looking for Freddy after finding out that Freddy fell out of his shirt pocket a few minutes ago.

"Freddy?!" Jimmy called out to Freddy. "Freddy?! Where are you?!"

"JIMMY HELP ME!" cried Freddy. "THE WITCH HAS GOT ME AGAIN!"

"HELP US, JIMMY!" cried Julie. "WE'RE GETTING KIDNAPPED AGAIN! AND SHE'S STEALING MY EGGS!"

"OH NO!" gasped Jimmy, running towards Julie and Freddy. "DON'T WORRY, JULIE AND FREDDY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

As Jimmy saw Witchiepoo taking Julie and Freddy to the "Vroom Broom" flying machine, he continued to run as he shouted to Witchiepoo, "LET THEM GO, WITCHIEPOO! PUT THEM DOWN!"

"TRY TO CATCH ME, JIM JIM!" said Witchiepoo, as she started up the "Vroom Broom". "AHAHAHAHA!"

As Witchiepoo flew the "Vroom Broom" into the air, Jimmy quickly ran towards it, jumped as high as he could, helded onto the edge of the "Vroom Broom", and reached out his hand to Julie so he can bring her back down to the ground before they arrive at the witch's castle.

"COME ON, JULIE!" said Jimmy, trying to grab Julie's hand. "GRAB MY HAND!"

"BUT JIMMY!" said Julie, all scared to death as she looked down at the ground. "THAT'S A LONG WAY DOWN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! I COULD FALL AND GET SQUASHED TO DEATH!"

"I WON'T LET YOU FALL OR GET HURT!" said Jimmy. "PLEASE JULIE! JUST GRAB MY HAND AND YOU'LL BE OKAY! I PROMISE I'LL SAVE YOU AND BRING YOU BACK DOWN SAFELY!"

"WEEEEEEEEEELL...OKAY!" said Julie, reaching out to Jimmy's hand.

So Julie finally grabbed Jimmy's hand tightly as she said, "OKAY JIMMY! I GOT YOUR HAND!"

"GOOD!" said Jimmy. "NOW LET GO OF THE "VROOM BROOM"!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" said Julie, all scared. "YOU WANT US TO DIE?!"

"NO!" said Jimmy, looking down. "WE'RE RIGHT ABOVE THE BAY! WE'll JUST LAND INTO THE BAY'S WATER! DON'T WORRY! WE'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"Well, this is it!" Julie said, in her mind.

Then as she closed her eyes, Julie let go of the "Vroom Broom" as her and Jimmy, along with, Freddy, started to fall very far down since they were falling from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! screamed Jimmy and Julie, holding onto each other's hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Freddy.

Then Jimmy and Julie landed into the bay with a big "Splash!"

"JIMMY! JULIE!" said Pufnstuf, running to the bay, with Cling and Clang following him from behind. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?! THAT WAS A SCARY ESCAPE YOU DID!"

"Yes Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, coughing from the water. "We're okay."

"Here, let me get you two out of the water and dry you off," said Pufnstuf, helping Jimmy and Julie out of the bay and wrapping them each with a towel. "You're soaking wet."

"Thanks Pufnstuf," said Jimmy.

"Yeah thanks," said Julie, then turning to Jimmy and saying to him, "Thanks for saving me, Jimmy."

"You're welcome, Julie," said Jimmy. "You okay?"

"Yes thanks," said Julie.

"Help me," said Freddy, in a bubbly voice since he was full of water. "Squeeze the water out of me before I rust."

"Okay Freddy," said Jimmy, then handing him over to Julie and said, "Here Julie. Why don't you get the water out of Freddy this time. I've done it many times. And I don't think you've done it before."

"Really?" asked Julie, accepting Freddy. "Thanks Jimmy. I always wanted to do that."

So Julie twisted Freddy both sides as a lot of water came out of him from his mouth and finger holes.

"Are you alright, Freddy?" asked Julie. "Say something."

"I'm fine now, Julie," said Freddy, in his normal voice. "Thanks."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Julie.

"What's wrong, Julie?" asked Jimmy.

"Where's my Easter basket full of eggs?!" asked Julie.

Right when she said that, her basket of Easter eggs fell from the sky and landed on Julie's head.

"Ouch!" said Julie, rubbing her head.

"At least you got your basket of Easter eggs for the contest back," said Jimmy.

"Yeah," said Julie, grabbing her basket. "Do you have yours, Jimmy?"

"Yep," said Jimmy, showing her his basket of Easter eggs. "See?"

"If only I had more eggs than you," said Julie, sighing. "But I have 15 while you have 18 eggs."

"How do you know that?" asked Jimmy.

"Freddy told me when I found him laying on the ground when he got seperated from you," said Julie.

"Oh," said Jimmy. "But don't worry, Julie. We might win one of the prizes since we do have a lot of eggs, okay?"

"Hmm...I guess so," said Julie.

"So do you want to continue looking for the last of the Easter eggs until the contest is called over?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure," said Julie, nodding her head. "Now I can get more eggs than you."

"We'll see about that, Julie," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "Let's go."

So for the rest of the contest, Jimmy and Julie, along with everyone else, went back to their Easter egg hunt while trying to find the last of the Easter eggs in Living Island.

After all of the eggs were found, Pufnstuf called from the center, "Okay everyone! It seems like all of the eggs on Living Island have been found! Come to the center of the island so Ludicrous and I can announce the winners!"

As everyone heard Pufnstuf's announcement, everyone stopped searching for Easter eggs and ran to the center."

"Hello there, everyone," said Pufnstuf. "Now that the contest is almost over, Ludicrous and I would like to count on how many Easter eggs each person found."

Everyone nodded their heads and placed their Easter egg baskets on the picnic table.

Then after Pufnstuf and Ludicrous counted each egg that each person found, as well as writing them down, Ludicrous said to everyone, "Okay everybody. Now that all of our colorful Easter eggs are counted, it's time to announce the winners!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" everyone cried.

"Horray! Horray!" cried Freddy.

"Here Pufnstuf," Ludicrous said to Pufnstuf, giving him the paper with each person and the amount of eggs they found. "You can announce the winners of this contest while I give out the prizes at the end."

"Thank you, Ludicrous," said Pufnstuf. "Okay everyone. For the 1,000 button piece, the winner in third place with a total of 30 eggs is Jimmy and Freddy!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jimmy and Freddy.

"Here you go, guys," said Ludicrous, placing a 1,000 button piece in Jimmy's hand. "Congratulations on getting 3rd place."

"Thank you, Mr. Ludicrous," said Jimmy, shaking Ludicrous's hand.

"Yeah thanks," said Freddy, smiling. "This is terrific!"

"For the 100 golden buttons," said Pufnstuf, the winner in second place with a total of 35 eggs is Julie Jellybean!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Julie.

"Here you are, young lady," said Ludicrous, placing 100 golden buttons in Julie's hands. "Great job finding 35 eggs. Now with these buttons, you can buy things that are more money since gold buttons have twice the amount of money worth than a regular button."

"And I have a hundred of them," said Julie, with a big smile. "Thanks Mr. Ludicrous. This is amazing! I can't believe I've won 100 gold buttons!"

"You're welcome, Julie," said Ludicrous, smiling back.

"Okay everyone!" said Pufnstuf. "Now we're going to announce who will be in first place!"

"Hoooorrrrraaaaaaaaaaay!" everyone cried, clapping their hands.

"Alright," said Pufnstuf. "For the biggest prize of them all, a big mountain load of differents kind of candy. The winner in first place with a total of 50 eggs is...uhhh drum roll, please?"

Polka-Dotted Horse grabbed a big drum stick and banged on a big drum a lot of times.

"And the winner...of the Easter egg hunt is..." said Pufnstuf. "Cling and Clang!"

Everyone cheered for Cling and Clang.

Cling and Clang gasped since they were shocked yet excited that they both won first place together.

"Here you go, boys!" Ludicrous said, pulling onto a rope that removes a curtain as a lot of candy appeared. "Taa daa!"

Cling and Clang cried with tears of joy, ran to the candy mountain, and hugged all of the candy very happily, as well as eating a few of them.

"Okay everyone!" said Pufnstuf. "The contest is over! Enjoy your prizes and have a "Hoppy" Easter!"

Everyone smiled and clapped their hands.

"Let's go back to the cave now, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy.

"Okay Jimmy," said Pufnstuf.

But when Pufnstuf and Jimmy noticed that Julie wasn't with them, Pufnstuf said, "Jimmy? Where did Julie go?"

"I don't know," said Jimmy, looking around for Julie. "But I hope the witch didn't capture her again. Julie?! Julie?! Where are you, Julie?!"

"Why don't you go into the forest where the good trees are and see if Julie's in there?" said Pufnstuf.

"Sure," said Jimmy.

When Jimmy entered the forest and said hello to Society Tree, Hippy Tree, Redwood Tree, Elderly Tree, "O" Tree, and Baby Tree, he saw Julie sitting down next to some flowers wearing a sad face on.

"Julie?" Jimmy said to Julie, walking over to her and reaching his hand to her. "Come on back to the cave. The hunt is over."

"No," said Julie, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy, sitting next to Julie. "Aren't you happy with your prize? You got one hundred gold buttons."

"I am happy about getting a lot of golden buttons to myself, Jimmy," said Julie, getting a few tears in her eyes. "It's really great. But I wanted to be in first place since it's a big load of candy that could last for a few months."

"It's okay, Julie," said Jimmy, placing his hand on her shoulder. "At least you got something good."

"I know," said Julie, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just disappointed about not getting the candy. I love candy and was hoping to get some."

"Come on, Julie," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "You finally got more eggs than me and Freddy. Isn't that what you wanted, too?"

"Yeah," said Julie, nodding her head sadly.

Then she paused and said, "Wait just a minute!"

"Huh?" said Jimmy. "What is it, Julie?"

"How can Cling and Clang get ALL of the candy to themselves?!" asked Julie. "They can't eat all of that candy by themselves! They could get stomach aches!"

"You're right," said Jimmy, agreeing with her. "Why? What do you want to do about their prize?"

"I suggest Cling and Clang should share their candy with every resident on Living Island," Julie suggested. "Plus, we'll all get some of the candy and not get jealous of them for having the whole pile to themselves. That would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"Say, what a great idea, Julie," said Jimmy, standing up. "So that way we'll all get some candy. You know, I was wanting some candy, too."

"Then lets go back to the center so we can tell everyone about the fair plan I thought of!" said Julie, grabbing Jimmy's hand.

"Alright Julie!" said Jimmy, holding onto her hand. "Let's go!"

When they got back to the center of the island, Jimmy grabbed a megaphone, turned it on, placed it in front of his mouth, and said into it, "Hey everyone! Gather round back at the center for a second!"

Everyone quickly ran to the center as they heard Jimmy.

"What is it, Jimmy?" asked Dr. Blinky. "We were about to eat some of our candy from our eggs."

"Sorry Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy, sweating nervously. "Anyways, I'll let Julie tell you what we wanted to say to all of you."

So he gave Julie the megaphone.

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, then saying into the megaphone to everyone, "You know about the prize Cling and Clang won?"

"Yes," everyone said, nodding their heads.

"Well, I don't think it's fair!" said Julie.

"Huh?" everyone said, all confused.

"I mean, they can't have a big mountain load of candy to themselves!" said Julie. "So I thought of something to avoid constant tummy aches!"

"What is it, Julie?" asked Judy Frog. "What's the plan?"

"It would be better and fair for everyone if Cling and Clang share all of their candy with all of us," said Julie. "Don't you think so?"

"Wait a minute," said Pufnstuf. "Let's see if Cling and Clang want to share their candy."

"Alright fine," said Julie, then saying to Cling and Clang, "Cling and Clang? Would you two come over to Jimmy and I, please?"

Cling and Clang walked to the two kids and stood in between them.

"Boys?" said Julie. "May I ask you a question?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"Would you like to share your candy with everyone on Living Island?" asked Julie.

Cling and Clang jumped up and down and clapped their heads happily.

"Is that a yes?" asked Jimmy.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads and told everyone through hand signals that they would love to share with all of their friends on Living Island.

"Okay everyone!" said Jimmy. "Since the two boys said yes, let's run to the candy pile behind us and dig in!"

"Hoooooooorraaaaaaaaay!" everyone cried, clapping their hands happily.

"Yippie!" said Freddy, happily.

So everyone ran to the big candy mountain, jumped in, and started to grab and eat some of their favorite candies.

"That was a good suggestion you made, Julie," said Jimmy, eating a small milk chocolate bunny. "Now everyone gets to have the kind of candy they want and like."

"Yep," said Julie, eating some jellybeans. "This is great!"

"You said it!" said Pufnstuf, eating some black and red licorice. "Deeeeeeeeeelicious!"

"Uh huh!" said Freddy, eating some pieces of peanut butter cups as Jimmy was feedng it to him. Yummy yum yum!"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads as they were eating some bunny and chick-shaped marshmellow peeps in lots of different colors.

"Happy Easter, everyone!" Pufnstuf said to everyone, with a big smile.

"Happy Easter, Mayor H.R. Pufnstuf!" everyone said, as they were eating their candy.

So everyone continued to eat their candy that Cling and Clang were sharing with them. What a great Easter Sunday the day turned out to be!

THE END


End file.
